Vehicles, such as cars and trucks, are becoming increasingly computer controlled. Many operating characteristics are generally based on computer algorithms that are pre-programmed into various electronic control units (ECUs). The ECUs control one or more of the electrical systems or subsystems in the vehicle. Managing the increasing complexity and number of ECUs in a vehicle has become a key challenge for vehicle manufacturers.
Currently, if there are any software or ECU issues with the vehicle or updates to the software or ECUs are available, the customer must drive or somehow transport the vehicle to a dealer for service. This can be inconvenient for the customer. Accordingly, a need exists for more convenient ways to update vehicle software and ECUs.